En su lugar
by xSouh
Summary: -Me gustaría conocer un poco a la persona con la que me casaré,aunque sea un par de meses antes de la boda. / Un matrimonio arreglado, una serie de eventos desafortunados y media vida para arreglarlos. Hay cosas que no se planean, pero el show debe continuar. ¿O la boda?/Te sacas la lotería y a último momento te cambian el boleto, te están dando gato por liebre, Sakura. /SASUSAKU
1. Chapter 1

**El universo de Naruto no me pertenece, es obra de Kishimoto-sama.**

 **Advertencias: UA, Ooc, etc.**

 **Rak: T+**

 **Sumary:** Un matrimonio arreglado, una serie de eventos desafortunados y media vida para arreglarlos. Hay cosas que no se planean, pero el show debe continuar. ¿O la boda? / _Te sacas la lotería y a último momento te cambian el boleto, te están dando gato por liebre, Sakura._

 **PenName: xSouh**

 **En Su Lugar**

 **Cap 1: El y Ella. Y el otro.**

—Buenas noches, señorita Haruno –le saludo uno de los tantos botones mientras bajaba de su coche, un último modelo de una marca importada, dejo las llaves en las manos del mozo y paso directamente hasta el ascensor al final del pasillo, miro su reflejo en el impecable cristal frente a ella, una mujer de esbelta silueta le regreso la mirada, enfundada en un largo vestido color rojo y sin mucho escote, el cabello recogido con horquillas del mismo color deteniendo sus hebras rosas en un moño sencillo que dejaba algunos mechones perfilando su cara, fino delineador negro en los ojos y por ultimo unos labios que hacían juego con el resto; había decidido no usar mucha joyería, nada salvo una fina pulsera.

Las puertas se abrieron dejando ante ella la terraza techada con cristal para mostrar una que otra estrella que lograba vencer la luminiscencia de la gran ciudad, sus ojos se enfocaron en la única mesa del lugar, con dos sillas, un par de copas y una botella de lo que seguramente sería el mejor vino de la carta.

—Sakura-san –le saludo el hombre que la esperaba, extendiendo una mano hacia ella y mostrando unos dientes blancos detrás de una sonrisa deslumbrante, ya se conocían, de algunas reuniones, fiestas sociales y cortas visitas donde ella siempre terminaba recibiendo una joya que terminaba en la caja de seguridad en su departamento de Tokio, todo demasiado impersonal como para llamarlo prometido.

—Itachi-san —le devolvió la sonrisa, recordándose agregar el sufijo de respeto, casi era una burla entre ellos. El corrió la silla para que ella pudiera sentarse y un mesero rápidamente abrió la botella y lleno las copas antes de desaparecer.

—Me alegra que hayas aceptado la invitación, espero disfrutes la noche – dijo mientras hacia un gesto para chocar las copas –por los buenos comienzos.

—Me gustaría conocer un poco a la persona con la que me casaré, aunque sea un par de meses antes de la boda – contestó volviendo a poner una sonrisa en la cara, sus palabras habían sido muy ciertas y tal vez sin dobles intenciones.

Disimuladamente vio la pantalla del teléfono solo para comprobar que estaba en el siglo correcto, donde se supone los matrimonios arreglados ya no existían y había más libertad, pero era correcto, el segundo milenio había empezado hace ya varios años, fijo su atención al hombre que tenía al frente, era bastante apuesto, muy por encima del chico guapo común, Uchiha Itachi era un hombre de largos cabellos negros que regularmente los llevaba atados a una coleta, sus ojos eran de un ónix profundo que contrarrestaba con su clara piel.

A sus veintidós años Sakura nunca ha sido fiel creyente del amor, sus padres Haruka Haruno y Tsunade Senju (su madre decidió conservar su apellido) no son el vivo ejemplo de una feliz pareja, antes de casarse sus abuelos eran dueños de muchos hospitales y después de un matrimonio arreglado, un convenio y muchas firmas nació _HS-Hospital_ , una de las cadenas de hospitales más importantes que existen.

Era la primera de dos hijos de una familia acaudalada, lo que la convertía en un buen partido para cualquier hombre, así lo había decido Fugaku Uchiha, un importante empresario en la industria de la tecnología, _SharinganCorp_ era una empresa líder en esta rama, fabricando desde teléfonos celulares hasta equipo médico.

Desde hace 4 años que se había comprometido con el hijo mayor de Fugaku, Sakura sabía que su padre no le daría otra opción si quería seguir llevando la vida que tenía, no es que Sakura fuera libertina o algo por el estilo, si bien disfrutaba de su vida y su dinero, Tsunade la había criado para ser una mujer fuerte y de carácter, alguien acorde a la herencia que recibiría, no una mujer que esperaría a su marido con la cena servida todos los días.

El arreglo de compromiso fue hecho, Sakura ya se había hecho a la idea mucho antes de eso que terminaría casada con un hombre de su posición social para continuar con los negocios familiares, no era una mártir ni pensaba victimizarse por eso, solo había pedido mantener en privado lo más tiempo posible su situación civil.

La velada paso más rápido incluso de lo que a la Haruno le hubiera gustado aceptar, tenían la terraza del hotel para ellos dos, la vista era increíble y la iluminación de la alberca que estaba a pocos pasos de ellos le daba al ambiente el toque perfecto, mientras el tiempo pasaba y la temperatura bajaba, la pelirosa se había llevaba las manos a los brazos para cubrirse del frío inconscientemente, un segundo después ya tenía la el saco del Uchiha en sus hombros en un gesto que en cualquier persona se hubiera visto como sacado de película romántica para adolescentes, pero cuando el olor a colonia invadió sus sentidos poco le importo, solo sonrió y agradeció la acción.

Después de la cena, cuando ambos se acercaron al barandal para observar la ciudad, Itachi había puesto una bella gargandilla en su cuello, con delicadeza cerro el broche de la joyería, deslizando sus dedos siguiendo la fina cadenita que había quedado colgando a sus espaldas y causándole un escalofrió que recorrió toda su columna.

—Estas helado —le dijo girando un poco su rostro para verlo, aun se mantenía atrás de ella, solo para notar la poca distancia entre sus rostros, el deposito un suave beso en su hombro y levanto de nuevo la chaqueta para cubrir la piel que había expuesto para poner el collar.

Ella sabía que ninguno de esos gestos eran nuevos, pero Itachi y su presencia de caballero en armadura plateada hacía que nada de eso se viera forzado, para ese instante estaba segura que si se ponía a llorar el sacaría un pañuelo bordado con sus iniciales y perfumado con colonia para dárselo.

—Pero tú no lo estas.

 **-.-.-.-.-En su lugar -.-.-.-.-**

—No debes tardarte mucho, a Hina-chan no le gusta esperar – rio un peliblanco mientras jugaba en una pequeña consola sin realmente voltear a ver a su compañero de cuarto que terminaba de alistarse.

—No me importa mucho –contesto escuetamente el pelinegro abotonando la camisa negra que había seleccionado para ese día, asegurándose de dejar los últimos dos abiertos.

—Te debe importar si piensas quedarte con Byakugan, sabes que Hiashi no soltara la presidencia tan fácil, los rumores dicen que incluso duda en mejor dejarle la empresa a Hanabi y no a Hinata –comento como si nada el otro chico aún con toda su atención visual en la enorme pantalla frente a él.

—yo me encargare que Hiashi me entregue Byakugan, de Hinata ya me encargare después. – termino Uchiha Sasuke mientras tomaba su chaqueta y caminaba a la salida.

—solo espero no te monte unos enormes cuernos –se burló Suigetsu – te hará probar una cucharada de tu propio chocolate esa diabla.

—hmnp…

La única forma en que a Sasuke Uchiha le importaran los cuernos que la Hyuuga pudiera ponerle seria en el orgullo, conocía la reputación de Hinata y no era una niña boba y fácil de manejar, muy al contrario, ella sabía usar lo que kamisama le dio para obtener lo que quería, ellos no eran amigos pero se conocían de múltiples eventos de sociedad y trabajo, los Hyuuga lideraban el mercado de los bancos y bolsas de valores, y él, el segundo hijo Uchiha no se iba a conformar con la vicepresidencia de una empresa, ni aunque fuera SharinganCorp; también sabía que a pesar de que la ojiperla había sido preparada toda su vida para la silla principal ella no la quería, pero menos quería que su hermana menor la tuviera.

Ambos estaban por terminar la universidad en pocos meses, listos para la vida y un matrimonio arreglado podría encajar en el plan perfecto de ambos, aunque él no estaba dispuesto a dejar ver ese plan ante ella. Al contrario de su hermano mayor, a Sasuke no le organizaron un matrimonio para mejorar las relaciones de la empresa familiar, tampoco lo obligaron a ir a la mejor escuela y ser el mejor, como el siempre perfecto Itachi, aun así asistió a una escuela de renombre y siempre repunto en todo como Uchiha que era, pero eso no era importante para su padre.

Después de aceptar que jamás sería un digno hijo a nivel de Itachi, Sasuke decidió estudiar en el extranjero y ver lo menos posible a su familia, a Fogaku esto le importo muy poco y le dio el permiso para irse a cualquier lugar que él quisiera, haciendo crecer más el odio del menor.

El pelinegro estaciono su auto en una de las tantas calles de aquella ciudad y miro el alto edificio de apartamentos lujosos, bajo del coche y el portero lo saludo por su primer nombre mientras preparaba el elevador al piso que iba, suspiro antes de salir, sabía que su futuro le esperaba, lo había pensado lo suficiente y estaba dispuesto a enfrentarlo a como viniera.

 **-.-.-.-.-En su lugar -.-.-.-.-**

Como el caballero que era, el mayor de los Uchiha la llevo hasta su casa, le había abierto todas las puertas que tuvo enfrente, él mismo había manejado y ella fue su copiloto, se fue hasta después de que cerró la puerta principal de su departamento y solo entonces se permitió soltar todo el aire que había estado guardando.

No es que ella esperara algo menos, Sakura sabía que su prometido era un hombre perfecto en más de un sentido, no por nada las revistas en más de un continente lo ponían como el soltero más deseado sin saber que tenía bastantes años comprometido.

Por arreglo de ambas familias, habían decidido no hacer público el compromiso, esa era una de las cláusulas que más le importaban a ella, quería ir a la universidad como una chica normal, no como la futura señora Uchiha, ya bastante tenía con ser una Haruno.

—Ahora si tienes que contarme todo, Sak, por estar con la duda ya casi me acabe medio litro de helado, ¿Sabes las horas que tendré que estar mañana en el gimnasio? –grito una chica tras ella haciendo que brincara de susto.

—Karin, casi me matas –le respondió mientras le daba un ligero golpe con su bolso.

—como sea, ahora me tienes que contar todo y no lo repetiré –exclamo su compañera de casa mientras la arrastraba a la sala.

Karin Uzumaki era una chica pelirroja de mediana estatura y de unos extraños ojos carmín, ella y la Haruno eran primas lejanas, pero su amistad se había formado años atrás en un crucero, al principio terminaron rotundamente peleadas por un guapo chico que a ambas les gusto, se convirtieron en rivales pero juntas ahogaron sus penas en alcohol al saber que el chico era gay, una rotunda decepción para más de cinco.

La pelirroja era tres años mayor que ella, había terminado la universidad un año atrás y ahora trabajaba en un hospital de su familia, su padre era Orochimaru, uno de los mejores cirujanos plásticos del mundo, también trabajaba como director y jefe en la compañía de la Haruno, aunque ella estaban emparentadas por línea materna.

—No hay mucho que decir a parte de lo que ya se sabe: Uchiha Itachi, el hombre perfecto, caballeroso, inteligente y con muchos millones, futuro heredero de SharinganCorp. ¿Ocupas algo más? –rio la pelirosa mientras hacía muchos movimientos con las manos para ponerle más drama a su descripción sacada de una revista para chicas.

—Tienes la suerte de un perro bailarín –se quejó la Uzumaki mientras le aventaba uno de los cojines de la sala.

—Ya encontraras tu príncipe negro que te azote por las noches, mañanas, tardes y que te transforme en una bella princesa multiorgásmica – se burló la Haruno mientras seguía bailando por la sala.

-hahahahahaha…. Ahora falta saber si la maquinaria Uchiha también es perfecta, sería una lástima que semejante bombón tuviera problemas del tipo precoz.

 _ **Un año después**_

Una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla, no podía creerlo, seguro era una mala pesadilla porque justo cuando creía que ella podía ser feliz todo se vino abajo, había apretado tanto los puños encajándose sus propias uñas con la esperanza de que el dolor la levantara de aquel sueño y pudiera seguir su vida, se levantó de su cama solo para ver frente a ella el maniquí que tenía su vestido de novia, era hermoso: Un escote palabra de honor con un corte V a la altura del busto, todo el corsé estaba bordado con pequeña joyería blanca que le daba un ligero brillo, la caída era con vuelo y varios dobleces daban ilusión de ligeras olas de mar cayendo lento, con una flor de un rosa muy tenue adornando el costado izquierdo. Era el vestido perfecto para la boda perfecta. Quiso tirarlo, quemarlo, llenarlo de pintura y destrozarlo, pero no podía, porque era el vestido para su boda. Aunque ya no tuviera novio.

Tomo una ducha rápida y se vistió con una falda de tubo negra hasta un poco más abajo de la rodilla a juego con una blusa de botones y manga larga azul marino y unas zapatillas cerradas negras; cepillo su cabello y un maquillaje sencillo que la hiciera ver un poco más fresca y pudiera esconder sus ojeras.

Salió de su casa asegurándose de que ningún miembro de la prensa la siguiera y manejo hasta las oficinas principales de SharinganCorp recordando lo rápido que pasaron los últimos meses, las citas que había tenido con el Uchiha donde evitar las cámaras fue más un juego que otra cosa, aunque no se pudo hacer nada el día de su graduación cuando él fue su acompañante y una semana después fueron vistos en el aeropuerto de Japón juntos lo que ocasionó más de una noticia en revistas financieras que veían venir la unión entre los Uchiha y los Haruno.

Dos meses atrás cuando entro como vicepresidenta de HS-Haruno, su padre le había prometido darle la silla de CEO unos años después de su matrimonio para que tuviera tiempo de disfrutar los primeros meses sin tantas responsabilidades y mientras se iba acostumbrando a la empresa, aunque eso era un pretexto y ella lo sabía, lo que su padre esperaba era que en ese tiempo naciera un heredero del emporio que habían creado.

Itachi Uchiha llevaba varios años con el puesto de vicepresidente de las empresas de su familia, y su padre solo le dejaría el puesto después de las vacaciones de su luna de miel, todo ya estaba planeado para su próximo ascenso.

A pesar de sus salidas y citas nunca decidieron hacer el matrimonio público, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en hacer una ceremonia familiar, con los amigos y colegas más cercanos y sin ningún medio de comunicación presente, ya después harían una recepción para hacer público todo al igual que la nueva unión entre las dos grandes empresas.

No podía decir que amaba a Itachi Uchiha y eso era algo seguro, pero algo dentro de ella ya había aceptado la idea y le había empezado a gustar, ella podría ser fácilmente la señora Uchiha y vivir sus días al lado de Itachi felizmente, incluso podía asegurar que quizá un día lo llegara a amar. Podía ver sus hijos jugando en aquella enorme y hermosa casa que perteneció a los bisabuelos de él, ponía sus manos en el fuego a que sus hijos pudieron ser muy guapos y si tenía una hija entonces sería la niña más linda de todo el mundo.

Una lágrima se escapó de solo recordar y soñar todo aquello. En esos momentos extrañaba tanto a Karin, seguro ella lloraría a su lado y después diría alguna idiotez solo para sacarle una sonrisa para después volver a llorar juntas, ese ritual no tenía el mismo resultado por teléfono y a miles de kilómetros y en Japón no tenía ninguna amiga con al que tuviera esa confianza.

Limpio su mejilla y bajo de su coche entregándole la llave al ballet parking de la empresa, apretó los parparos y conto inversamente del tres al cero, abrió los ojos y oculto su dolor, miro al cielo, el día estaba nublado y se reflejaba en el enorme edificio de arquitectura moderna y acristalada frente a ella, una enorme multitud se movía de un lado a otro en el centro de Tokio, hizo el primer movimiento de sus piernas y comenzó a caminar hacía _SharinganCorp_.

El ruido de sus tacones en el mármol del recibidor hizo que más de una mirada se posara en ella, seguro que la mayoría la reconocerían, pocas personas en Japón tenían el cabello de ese color, pese a todo no desperdicio ningún segundo en contestar los saludos, ni en mirar a aquellos que se habían atrevido a cuchichear sobre su persona o en el pequeño listón negro que todos vestían a la altura del pecho, camino directo al elevador y presiono el botón que indicaba el piso más alto.

La Sala de juntas de ejecutivos era el lugar donde había sido citada, cuando llego sus padres ya estaban en el lugar junto con Fogaku y Mikoto Uchiha, todos vistiendo en su mayoría negro, la matriarca de los Uchiha era la que se veía más devastada y ella la entendía, apenas hace 3 días que su hijo mayor acababa de ser enterrado, en los periódicos y noticieros aún estaba la terrible noticia de la caída del vuelo donde el mayor de sus hijos iba, dándole el pésame a la acaudalada familia y a la del resto de los pasajeros.

—Bienvenida Sakura –Saludo la pelinegra depositando un beso en su mejilla, después saludo a sus padres y tomo asiento en una de las sillas.

—Sé que esto es tan difícil para ti como para nosotros, Sakura-san –hablo el patriarca de los Uchiha –pero Haruka y el resto hemos estado hablando en seguir con el plan.

—¿Qué plan? –pregunto la menor de los Haruno sin realmente entender a que se referían.

—Aun esperamos a alguien, cuando estemos todos seguiremos con esta platica. –fue la voz de su propio padre quien sin palabras le pidió que esperara.

Veinte minutos corrieron sin nada más que una secretaria ofreciendo aperitivos y alguna bebida, la paciencia de Fogaku Uchiha era nula y su estúpido hijo no llegaba, él sabía que aquel muchacho no era capaz de llevar una empresa como SharinganCorp, mostrando tanta irresponsabilidad para llegar tarde a una junta con los mejores empresarios del país, el tiempo valía oro, él lo sabía muy bien.

—Uchiha-san, su hijo está aquí –escucho como una secretaria lo presentaba y después entraba un joven tras ella.´

—Sakura, te quiero presentar a mi segundo hijo, Sasuke. – Mikoto fue la primera en recibir al muchacho, se había levantado para darle un fuerte abrazo y un saludo bajo para después tomarlo del brazo y llevarlo cerca de la pelirosa.

Cualquiera pensaría que Sasuke e Itachi tenían mucho parecido, para Sakura verlo solo fue un comparativo de diferencias, Itachi era más alto y cabello brillaba en un tono plata, mientras que el tono de Sasuke era azulado, la figura de Itachi era esbelta pero firme, Sasuke tenía una masa muscular que se marcaba pese a la blanca camisa de botones, la sonrisa del mayor le inspiraba confianza, Sasuke tenía una sonrisa burlona que te decía lo inferior que eres.

—Sasuke, ella es la prom…. Ella es Sakura Haruno –termino la presentación la pelinegra cometiendo el claro error de querer presentarla como la "prometida de Itachi" como la había presentado anteriormente a algunos de sus amigos más cercanos.

—Mucho gusto, Uchiha-san –le saludo la pelirosa levantándose la silla y dándole la mano, en su mirada no había sentimiento alguno más que una frialdad impresa. Ahora ya podía imaginarse lo que sus padres tenían planeado.

—Sasuke, Sakura es tu prometida y se casaran dentro de tres semanas como estaba planeado. –finalizo el líder de SharinganCorp.

—Discúlpame padre, por cierto, un gusto verte después de tres años. –Sonrió de medio lado el menor de los Uchiha después de haber visto de arriba a abajo a la joven que tenía frente a él, no era fea, definitivamente no, aunque en su opinión Hinata tenía más delantera y si él tendría a una mujer a su lado de maniquí vestido con las prendas más caras, a la Hyuuga podrían vérsele mejor, ni que decir que la ojiblanca sabía mover muy bien el trasero mientras estaba sobre él. –no puedo casarme con esta señorita. Nos vemos en casa, madre.

—¿Qué está pasando Fogaku? –pregunto sin mostrar ninguna emoción Haruka Haruno, aunque por dentro estaba consternado, tratando de averiguar que pasaba y si bien él no había avisado a su hija de cómo habían cambiado los planes en los últimos días no esperaba que el segundo hijo de los Uchiha negara la asociación.

—Esto es una deshonra para nuestra familia –hablo la Senju sin molestarse en ocultar el coraje como lo había hecho su esposo.

—Esto solo es un pequeño malentendido, Haruka –trato de calmarse internamente el patriarca de los Uchiha, sintió la presión de su esposa que se aferraba a su brazo y agradeció un poco el gesto, de lo contrario podría salir de la sala y matar a su segundo -y ahora único- heredero de puro coraje.

—Yo solo espero que esto no cambie tu decisión para darme la presidencia de HS, padre –sonrió la pelirosa antes de salir de la oficina moviendo un poco más de lo usual las caderas al caminar.

Tras una mirada molesta por parte del jefe de los Haruno la pareja siguió a su hija, ambos caminando con la frente en alto y altivos, como si minutos antes un Uchiha haya rechazado un negocio que involucraba un matrimonio y millones de yenes para el futuro.

 **696969696969696969696969**

" _ **La muerte es una vida vivida. La vida es una muerte que viene"**_

 _ **Jorge Luis Borges.**_

 **696969696969696969696969**

 **NOTA DE AUTORA:** _ok, este archivo ya tenía tanto tiempo en mi carpeta que ya hasta se había empolvado, así que me tome la tarea de darle las ediciones que necesitaba, aún no sé qué rumbo tomará esta historia, solo que necesitaba escribir algo. Ultimamente he perdido a mi musa y no he hecho nada más allá de dos o tres capítulos cada cien años y hoy me di cuenta que de alguna manera extraña esto de escribir._

 _Buenas noches n.n_

 _(Para mí son noches, aunque podrían ser días, o tardes para ustedes, si es que alguien está leyendo esto)_


	2. Chapter 2

**PenName: xSouh**

 **En Su Lugar**

 **Cap 2: La oferta venció.**

—Ahora si ocupas de mí, ¿verdad padre?—se quejó el menor de los Uchiha mientras una risa sin alegría escapaba de sus labios, una semana atrás se había enterado de la muerte de su hermano de la boca de su propia madre y en ese momento un caos se instaló en su cabeza, recortando las miles de veces que había deseado que su hermano muriera, que ya no estuviera marcando su vida con una vara tan alta que estar a la altura solo lo hacía infeliz, ahora se daba cuenta que su odio no era real, no podía creer que Itachi hubiera muerto, que ese avión hubiera caído llevándose la vida de su hermano.

Ni siquiera tuvo el valor para presentarse en el funeral, tampoco se dignó a contestar el teléfono en los próximos días, tan solo se encerró en una burbuja de negación y mal carácter que ni siquiera el propio Suigetsu pudo aguantar, llamadas, mensajes y correos llegaron en abundancia dándole un pésame que él no sentía merecer, se quedó en su habitación teniendo su propio luto personal: sin falsedades a los medios de comunicación que siguieron de cerca al resto de la familia llenándolos con palabras hipócritas que llenaron las revistas y periódicos por días.

Cinco días después de la muerte de Itachi y a solo dos de su entierro dos hombres de su padre habían tocado tres veces la puerta y a la cuarta la derribaron, le llevaban un anuncio, su padre lo quería en Tokio al día siguiente con nota de urgencia.

—No me interesan tus berrinches de niño mimado Sasuke, tampoco te estoy pidiendo permiso, o sigues los planes que teníamos hasta ahorita y te casas con la Haruno o sales de esta casa y no vuelves jamás.

Su padre no jugaba con esas palabras, tenía el rostro tenso y sus ojos mostraban la furia que sentía, no lo culpaba, después de todo su hijo lo había dejado mal frente a uno de los empresarios más poderosos del continente, Sasuke giro su rostro hacía su madre, sentada en uno de los imponentes sofás de cuero oscuro que Fogaku tenía en el despacho de su casa principal dispuesto para sus invitados, la mujer trataba inultilmente de ocultar sus lágrimas secándolas con un pañuelo de fina tela.

El menor se sintió mal por su madre, había sido la única en esa casa que lo había apoyado en todo –si no contara a Itachi, que a pesar de todo, él tenía muy buenos recuerdos de infancia gracias a él—.

—No me interesa casarme con Haruno –hablo el pelinegro con un sonrisa dirigida solo a su padre, hasta ahora nadie de su familia estaba enterada de su vida privada, había sido bastante cuidadoso de que ninguna noticia llegara hasta Tokio, no cuando él sabía del futuro matrimonio de su hermano mayor. – Tengo una relación con Hinata Hyuuga.

Los puños del castaño se estrellaron contra la fina madera del escritorio haciendo caer varios papeles, por supuesto que él no sabía que su hijo menor estaba relacionado con la heredera de uno de los principales empresarios del país, pero una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios, pues ahora se daba cuenta que su hijo era un digno Uchiha, pero eso no le daba derecho a jugar a su antojo, este era su juego y las reglas las ponía él.

-Está bien, lárgate con los Hyuuga, aunque dudo que Hiashi te dé más que un par de acciones de su compañía – Fogaku era un hombre de negocios y a pesar de que su familia no era "dinero nuevo" había sido él quien había llevado la empresa a niveles mundiales, sabía manejar a las personas y darles lo que querían para que hicieran lo que él quería. – te estaba ofreciendo lo que por derecho le corresponde a Itachi: _SharinganCorp_ y su unión con _HS-Hospital_ , y no nos olvidemos de _KonohaGakure_. Contrario a los Hyuuga, los Haruno han tenido uniones muy ventajosas en el pasado que los mantiene como importantes inversionistas en varias de las más importantes empresas mundiales; pero no te culpo, te estaba dando en bandeja de plata a la princesa de los Haruno, pero Hinata también es un buen partido. Cierra la puerta al salir.

—hijo, piénsalo bien, por favor –le pidió su madre antes de salir igualmente sorprendida que su esposo y en secreto sintiendo un poco de orgullo por su hijo, muchos cometían el error de pensar que Mikoto era una esposa de fachada: hermosa para mostrar en los eventos sociales, o que solo estaba en organizaciones de caridad y clubes de jardinería para matar el tiempo que no gastaba en compras y viajes internaciones. No, ella era mucho más inteligente que eso y estaba al tanto de lo que giraba en su mundo, había entendido las intenciones de su hijo en cuanto las dijo.

-hmnp…

-Mis palabras están dichas, Sasuke. Tienes dos opciones: sales ahora mismo de aquí y te vas con los Hyuuga, claro, si te vas entenderé que no necesitas más de mí y perderás los derechos de primer heredero, estoy seguro que en manos de Shisui a la empresa le ira bien. Y la otra ya la tienes: continuar con los planes de Itachi. –Hablo el jefe de familia dándole la espalda – Pero tu primera oportunidad ya la perdiste y la única manera de que obtengas la silla de SharinganCorp es casándote con Haruno.

-Tkss….

Un portazo llego a los oídos del mayor, no le importaba mucho que la fina madera de la puerta de su despacho se aboyara un poco, no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa mientras bebía del whisky que minutos antes se había servido, ya tenía las cartas sobre la mesa y esperaba que todo pasara de acuerdo a su plan.

—Sakura no es una mujer tonta, Haruka educó a una mujer fuerte y de negocios, él espera dejar su empresa a cargo de ella y que la haga crecer aún más, en ese sentido ella e Itachi eran tan parecidos –contesto el mayor viendo a su esposa unos años más vieja que hace solo una semana.

—Pero Sasuke no aceptara – una lágrima se escapó del rostro de la mujer, finas líneas marcaban sus ojos que recalcaban la edad pese al buen cuerpo que aún conservaba.

—él aceptara, los sé. Sasuke es mucho más ambicioso que Itachi. –Menciono el mayor dejando el cristal vacío sobre la madera – Esta será su primer negociación en el mundo real, veremos de que material está hecho, aunque contra Haruka el solo hecho de que vuelva a aceptar el enlace ya sería un éxito.

 **-.-.-.-.-En su lugar -.-.-.-.-**

Tokio no era su ciudad preferida pero él la conocía de extremo a extremo, la mansión de sus padres estaba por la salida sur, las calles no eran tan grandes y el aire era tranquilo, los enormes jardines y patios traseros hacían que las casas estuvieran bastante separadas unas de otras dándoles mayor privacidad, no todas estaban habitadas por los dueños, más de una eran casas de campo o vacacionales aunque él podía presumir que la de los Uchiha era una de las mejores.

Después de salir del despacho de su padre fue directamente a la cochera de la casa, tomo su auto y salió sin rumbo fijo, en el tiempo que había estado fuera de la ciudad no había mantenido comunicación con ninguno de sus viejos amigos y tampoco había actualizado los números en su agenda por lo que ni se molestó en buscarlos.

Checo su celular, tenía tres llamadas perdidas de Suigetsu, chasqueo los dientes y se colocó el manos libres para regresar la llamada.

— _Hasta que das señales de vida_ –se quejó el peliblanco al otro lado de la línea.

—no estoy de humor, Hozuki. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –le pregunto de mala gana, aun así sabía que su amigo no le llamaría por nada, no tres veces.

— _De una u otra forma tu damita piensa que la estas engañando y vino a gritar a los cuatro vientos algo acerca de un compromiso con los Haruno. Por cierto, con esta ya me debes dos puertas._

—¿Cómo supo del compromiso con los Haruno? – trato de indagar el Uchiha sorprendido de que alguien más supiera, incluso entre los medios el matrimonio de Itachi era secreto.

— _¿Entonces es cierto? No sé qué te preocupa entonces compadre, fuera de las tetas de Hinata, la heredera Haruno está más exótica._

—Hablas como camionero barato, Suigetsu. –Se burló el pelinegro –pero aun no decido que hacer con mi maldita vida.

— _Muy maldita vida ha de ser, estas en el dilema de "con que me quedo: Las tetas de Hinata o el culo de Sakura"._

—creo que acabo de ofender a los camioneros baratos comparándolos contigo.

— _Como sea, decídete rápido, que la damita me dijo que la próxima vez que la vieras estaría del brazo del inútil de Inuzuka._

—¿Inuzuka? ¿Va a volver con ese estúpido perro lamido? – gruño mientras le daba un ligero golpe al volante.

— _El mundo sabe que Hiashi ha educado a Inuzuka para casarlo con la hija que considere digna heredera, y si Hinata ve que te pones en su contra, no dudara en solo destruir a su hermana. Conoces sus métodos de persuasión, son bastante suaves, mas entre mí…_

—No quiero escuchar acerca de lo que hiciste con Hinata, idiota.

— _Yo solo te puedo aconsejar que pienses con la cabeza de arriba, hermano. No estamos a punto de graduarnos en Administración y Economía Internacional como para no saber que tu plan de guarda tenía muchos puntos a fallar, sobre todo con Hiashi y Kiba en la ecuación. Siempre dijiste que Itachi siempre tuvo lo mejor, y ahora es tuyo. Y si no lo tomas tú, ahora mismo iré a cortejar a la señorita Haruno._

 **-.-.-.-.-En su lugar -.-.-.-.-**

— _¿y así como así?_ –se escuchó el grito desde el teléfono, la voz había sido tan fuerte que la pelirosa había tenido que alejar el aparato de su oreja para no quedar sorda o con otro daño auditivo. _–Sak, no puedes aceptar esto, ¡bien sabes que no!_

—¿y qué puedo hacer? ¿Poner en una mochila mis cosas y huir en un tren? Sabes perfectamente que esto nunca se trató de amor, si las cosas pudieron salir bien con Itachi fue mera suerte, Tampoco sueño con un cuento de hadas y un príncipe azul que me salve y vivamos felices por toda la vida, no soy así de moralista. –le contesto la pelirosa mientras cambiaba los canales de la tv sin encontrar nada que le llamara la atención.

— _Te sacas la lotería y a último momento te cambian el boleto, te están dando gato por liebre, Sak, pero sabes que te apoyo_ –suspiro resignada la pobre peliroja.

—Pero a cambio de todo este embrollo conseguí algo, no tendré que esperar un año para ser la CEO oficial de _HS-Hospital_ , fue mi condición, pero mi querida suegra quiere que todo siga conforme a los planes, solo me cambian el novio. –rio la Haruno mientras apagaba la pantalla y se dirigía al balcón del departamento, tenía a sus pies la ciudad entera iluminada, una noche sin estrellas. –Además el hombre en cuestión aun no acepta, según mi padre le da tres días para que venga a pedir perdón y rehacer el contrato, pero ya no será el mismo, ya no abra fusión completa.

— _Pensé que Haruka-san buscaba fusionar la empresa_.

—No era una fusión en sí, solo se iban a eliminar ciertas cláusulas sobre la herencia familiar. De la forma que sea, hasta ahorita la boda sigue en pie, aunque ellos piensen que ya no.

—Entonces no cambiare mi vuelo, recuerda que soy tu dama de honor.

—Te quiero aquí Karin, sé que odias la administración si no te pusiera en una oficina al lado de la mía pero te ofrezco un lugar en el mejor HS-Hospital. No creo soportar esta farsa sin ti.

 **-.-.-.-.-En su lugar -.-.-.-.-**

Después de recorrer media ciudad y de dar mil vueltas en su cabeza acerca de la conversación con Suigetsu, Sasuke Uchiha aparco su vehículo en uno de los centros comerciales más grandes de la ciudad, bajo y busco una tienda de joyas, contrario a muchas familias con línea como la suya, ellos no pasaban el anillo de compromiso de generación en generación, si no eran sepultados con ellos como muestra de que el amor podía ser más allá de la muerte, algo muy irreal contando el historial de matrimonios arreglados en su familia.

No había pasado desapercibido el anillo que había lucido la joven el día que había ido a las empresas familiares, un diamante no muy grande soportado por dos pequeños rieles de piedras por cada lado, una de ellas en un rosa tenue; sin duda una pieza bastante hermosa y que iba con la usuaria. Conociendo a su hermano no dudaba que incluso la hubiera mandado a hacer especialmente para la ocasión.

No le gusto ninguno, visito una tienda más y después otra, perdió la mayor parte del día hasta encontrar una joya que llenara la mayoría de sus requisitos, se había sentido más que perdido cuando los dependientes y otros clientes empezaban a hablar del tipo de mujer, su carácter, gustos y más cosas que él no sabía de su futura esposa.

Al final se decidió por algo sencillo y elegante, una pequeña argolla de oro blanco con un diamante mediano y otros más pequeños incrustados a lo largo del mismo. Casi se sonrojo de vergüenza cuando el vendedor le pregunto en que número lo quería. Pequeño no era una medida aceptable, y tragándose el orgullo llamó a su madre, quien si sabía el talle de la joven y con gusto se la dijo al tiempo en que empezaba a planear mil cosas más.

Lo primero sería hablar con Haruka, así que se dirigió directamente al edificio administrativo de HS, el edificio no era muy grande pero sí bastante alto, cubierto en su mayoría con cristales polarizados, estaciono su coche frente a la empresa y el balletparking se lo llevo inmediatamente, entro al edificio, pregunto por el presidente, la secretaria hizo unas cuantas llamadas y en diez minutos ya estaba subiendo en el elevador.

Hubiera preferido que fuera menos tiempo, pero no estaba en posición de exigir nada, cuando llego al piso indicado y las puertas se abrieron lo primero que vio fue un pasillo con dos secretarias al lado, frente a él una pared con las letras HS plateadas sobre mármol negro que separaba dos puertas de madera del mismo color.

—Buenas tardes, Haruno Haruka-sama le espera junto con Sakura-sama –le indico la secretaria más cercana —¿puedo ofrecerle algo de tomar?

—Está bien así, gracias –señalo el pelinegro mientras observaba mejor el lugar.

Cinco minutos corrieron hasta que una de las puertas se abrió, dejando salir a un hombre vestido con traje de corte de diseñador y unas gafas oscuras que se puso en cuanto se despidió de la pelirosa.

—Un gusto hacer negocios con usted, Sakura. Espero que podamos vernos de nuevo –menciono el hombre mientras se dirigía al elevador lanzándole un media sonrisa al pelinegro que se le antojo más de burla que de saludo.

—Sakura-sama, Uchiha-san está aquí. –hablo rápidamente una de las secretarias mientras le entregaba una carpeta a la joven.

—Gracias Ukio-san –le contesto amablemente la pelirosa mientras dirigía su vista al pelinegro. –Uchiha-san, veo que quiere hablar de negocios. Pasemos a la oficina.

Sasuke siguió a la mujer hasta la otra puerta, toco tres veces y abrió sin esperar respuesta, las secretarias ya se habían encargado de informar de la visita del Uchiha y dentro los esperaban.

El pelinegro la siguió y cuando entraron no pudo evitar recorrer con la vista todo el lugar, era bastante amplio, el suelo de color oscuro contrastaba con los enormes ventanales que dejaban ver tonos naranjas que indicaban que el atardecer estaba cerca, un pulcro escritorio y un par de sofás de forro oscuro, incluso encontró de buen gusto la barra con varias botellas y copas que había entre dos puertas. Sakura tomó asiento primero en una de las sillas frente al escritorio y finalmente Sasuke tomo la que estaba aún lado.

—¿qué se le ofrece, Sasuke? –Hablo el mayor de los Haruno ignorando todas las reglas y respeto que pudiera mostrar por el próximo heredero Uchiha, brincándose los honoríficos.

—Vengo a hablar del trato que usted y mi padre habían acordado –la voz del Uchiha sonaba segura y firme, muy al contrario de cómo le hubiera gustado que sonara a Haruka, sin embargo aplaudió internamente el gesto del chico, no cualquiera era capaz de mantener su voz frente a él.

—Ese trato se rompió, por usted mismo, si no lo recuerda – un tono burlón casi se escapaba de sus labios, pero se mantuvo sereno, podía jugar un poco más con ese pececito que acaba de entrar al mar, con un poco más de cuidado y guía sin duda sería un adversario digno de su apellido, pero aun no tenía el poder, y sin duda eso era lo que buscaba en esa oficina.

—Y me vengo a disculpar por eso, señor.

—El trato que hice con tu padre ya está anulado de mi parte, Sasuke. Sin embargo tú y yo podemos negociar.

—Dado que este es un nuevo trato, quiero hacer cambios al anterior: lo primero es que no habrá una unión de nuestras corporaciones hasta el nacimiento de un heredero, tengo entendido que los Uchiha solo manejan SharinganCorp, por mi parte la futura unión se hará con HS-Hospital; KonohaGakure estará totalmente fuera de los lineamentos, cuando mi madre decida retirarse quedara directamente en mis manos y yo decidiré que hacer con él, a pesar de que Sasori no quiera intervenir en nada de administración, se respetara su parte de acciones y en su ausencia yo representare su palabra. El resto de las cláusulas que quiero agregar estarán por escrito y las discutiremos con abogados presentes, pero lo principal es que en caso de divorcio y separación de bienes, los hijos de nuestro matrimonio serán los principales herederos de SharinganCorp a menos que no sean competentes para la tarea, cosa que no será así.

Termino de leer los principales puntos que ella quería remarcar, no le importaba mucho más, estaba segura que su padre se encargaría de cada punto y ella ya imaginaba cuales eran, vio al pelinegro apretar solo ligeramente los nudillos, en el acuerdo anterior las acciones de Konohagakure también pasaban a dividirse a la mitad, era la primera cosa que perdía, además de que en caso de divorcio no se especificaba nada acerca del futuro de sus hijos.

—Me parece muy bien todo, solo agregare algo, existe una clausula puesta desde el inicio del negocio, marca que solo una persona con apellido Haruno de nacimiento puede ser CEO de las empresas Haruno, en este caso sus hijos perderían el derecho, pero al llevar la sangre Haruno, en generaciones pasadas se ha perdido el apellido paterno para tomar el de la madre, Haruno en este caso. Con Fogaku habíamos arreglado eliminar esta cláusula para que sus herederos, Uchiha, pudieran ser CEO de la empresa. Sin embargo ahora será diferente, en caso de que algún hijo de Sasori quiera postular para el puesto podrá hacerlo, ya que legítimamente puede hacerlo a pesar de que su padre haya negado su derecho, así que si esto llegara a pesar, será la persona mejor capacitada para llevar la empresa quien será el CEO.

 **-.-.-.-.-En su lugar -.-.-.-.-**

—¿Usaras el mismo vestido, Sak? –pregunto una pelirroja observando con determinación aquella hermosa prenda, esa mañana había llegado temprano al país y se había instalado en el departamento de la pelirosa donde se iba a quedar después de la mudanza de la dueña.

—Faltando dps semanas para la boda sería muy difícil mandar a hacer otro –le respondió la ojiverde, ese era el vestido de sus sueños. Había visitado a los diseñadores más importantes del país hasta encontrarlo, sin duda la joven que lo hizo era una artista en toda la extensión de la palabra, además era único, sería un desperdicio tirar semejante pieza.

—Veo que ya tienes todo listo—suspiro la Uzumaki mientras veía su propia invitación, desde lejos podía notar como hojas de papel corrugado daban la apariencia de pétalos de cereza a lo largo del sobre.

La pelirroja le ayudo a ultimar los últimos detalles para el gran día, en su dedo anular izquierdo ahora se posaba un nuevo anillo, secretamente pensaba que era más hermoso el anterior y solo un día antes de la ceremonia se había atrevido a quitarse el otro, guardándolo en su joyero personal donde tenía otras piezas hermosas que habían venido del mismo hombre.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo alfombrado en tinto agradeció internamente que la ceremonia fuera bastante privada, unos pocos amigos y familiares, la verdad es que se sentía tan lejana a su cuerpo en eso momento que los recuerdos eran pocos, no había habido románticos votos matrimoniales donde se juraban amor eterno y el beso al final fue mero compromiso, la cara de ninguno mostro infinita felicidad mientras un fotógrafo privado se encargaba de guardar cada momento y hacer una sesión al final.

La recepción había estado ambientada con la mejor sinfónica del país, Sakura había bailado con su padre y su suegro, su hermano y un desfile de otras personas a las que se encargó de darle una linda sonrisa y prometió agendar una comida para hablar de futuros negocios.

Un cambio en el que ambos estuvieron de acuerdo fue en la luna de miel, en un principio estaba planeada para durar dos meses en los que viajarían por 30 ciudades diferentes de todo el globo empezando por América, una idea de Itachi que no le pareció seguir, al menor de los Uchiha realmente no le importaba donde fueran así que Sakura se decidió al final por un clima tropical.

 **696969696969696696969**

 **N/A:** ESTA HISTORIA NO ES UN SASUHINA, AUNQUE SI TENDRA CIERTOS MOMENTOS DE ELLOS PORQUE EL PERSONAJE QUE LE DI A HINATA ASÍ LO REQUIERE PARA DAR A ENTENDER LA IDEA QUE QUIERO PLASMAR.

CON ESTE CAPITULO TERMINARIA EL "PROLOGO" DE LA HISTORIA… QUE ERA AL PUNTO DONDE QUERIA LLEGAR: EL MATRIMONIO DE SASUKE Y SAKURA.

A LOS QUE COMENTARON ACERCA DE LA MUERTE DE ITACHI… JURO QUE A MI ME DOLIÓ MUCHO, MUCHO MÁS. DE VERDAD.

 **POR CIERTO, AUN NO DECIDO CUALES SON LAS PAREJAS SECUNDARIAS, SOLO QUE** **NO** **HABRÁ NEJIHINA. ASÍ QUE SI TIENEN SUGERENCIAS… ¿** **QUÉ PAREJAS SECUNDARIAS LES GUSTARIAN?**


	3. Chapter 3

**MagySouh**

 **En su Lugar**

 **Capítulo 3: planes de contingencia.**

Esa mañana el clima era lo suficientemente húmedo como para hacer que su cabello se viera con más volumen de lo habitual, estacionó su coche en el estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio donde estaba su departamento y subió al elevador mientras se daba un pequeño masaje en los hombros acalambrados por su vuelo de varias horas. Aún vestía de jeans, tenis, una sudadera mucho más grande de su talla e incluso una gorra. La noticia de su matrimonio se había extendido por todo el globo un par de horas después de la ceremonia y todos los medios luchaban por tener la exclusiva de la primera entrevista.

Su piso estaba vació cuando abrió la puerta, Karin llegaría en dos semanas para quedarse en Japón y ella le había cedido con gusto su departamento, la pelirroja era una excelente compañera de piso pero ahora ella debía irse a vivir a la mansión Uchiha.

Dejo las llaves en la mesa y fue directo a la cocina para tomar una botella de agua, era lo único que había en el refrigerador. Ni cuando había vuelto a Japón después de estar años fuera aquel lugar se sentía tan lúgubre.

Tomó el control remoto de la casa y abrió las persianas, se sentó en el sofá y simplemente de dedico a disfrutar de los últimos momentos en ese sitio, no es que le tuviera mucho cariño, solo era algo nostálgico irse a vivir a aquella enorme mansión, la había ido a visitar algunas veces con Itachi para ajustar detalles de decoración e iluminación, ahora estaba a su gusto. Suspiro.

Harta de la melancolía estaba por levantarse cuando vio su cara en la portada de una revista que estaba en la mesa de café, se estiro para alcanzarla. " _Boda del año: Uchiha y Haruno se unen, aunque no como esperábamos, Nota completa en pag 47_ "

…

 _Nuestra revista ya había seguido de cerca a única hija de la familia Haruno-Senju, la señorita Sakura Haruno había estado fuera del país estudiando en una prestigiosa universidad extranjera durante varios años y se había mantenido fuera de nuestros radares hasta que nuestras cámaras lograron captarla el día de su graduación con nada más ni nada menos que con él en ese entonces, heredero de SharinganCorp, Itachi Uchiha –Leer la nota de la página 12 de nuestra revista No. 56 de este año—y de nuevo la vimos en el aeropuerto de Narita muy pegada al mayor de los Uchiha, ya tocábamos campanas de boda entre estos dos herederos hasta la lamentable muerte Itachi Uchiha a quien todavía le guardamos luto y le damos nuestras condolencias a su familia, pero justo hoy fuentes muy confiables nos afirman que si hubo campanas de boda pero ¡Entre el menor de los Uchiha y la Haruno!_

 _¿Estaba Sakura Haruno tras el dinero de los Uchiha y no le importaba con que hermano tuviera que casarse o la joven solo convivía con su futuro cuñado?_

 _Sin duda alguna podemos decir que la señorita Haruno, ahora Uchiha –según nuestras fuentes- no tiene necesidad alguna por el dinero ya que su familia es dueña de una de las líneas de hospitales más importantes del continente y toda la ropa que desfila Tsunade Senju –la actual Señora Haruno y dueña de los KonohaGakure, para los que no tengan conocimiento de los líderes de la economía Nipona- bien podrían alimentar a un país completo._

 _¡En fin! Bellos lectores, cualquier nueva información que salga acerca de esta nueva pareja, nosotros prometemos tenerlos informados._

—¡Malditos inútiles! — aventó la revista de chismes contra la ventana, chocando contra el vidrio y cayendo justamente abierta donde se mostraba una pequeña foto de Itachi sonriéndole galante durante la ceremonia de graduación. Aquel artículo era una completa bazofia que la dejaba como una interesada en busca del dinero de los Uchiha.

Aún con el humor de perros se levantó para ir hasta su habitación. Estaba casi complementamente vacía, personal de limpieza ya se había llevado su ropa, zapatos y joyería, su estante de libros también estaba sin nada, un nuevo suspiro escapo de sus labios al darse cuenta de que no había nada que llevarse, esa había sido la excusa que se había dado a sí misma para regresar ahí.

Esa última semana le había servido para pensar, la mayoría del tiempo había estado sentada frente al mar, viendo el vaivén de las olas ir y venir, había hecho un poco de turismo por la ciudad pero nada de importancia, el cuarto del hotel donde se quedaba era grande y bien iluminado, poco había visto a su nuevo marido y ninguno había buscado al otro.

No es que eso le molestara, los dos estaban de luto todavía, por más seguros y fuertes que se hubieran mostrado ante sus invitados, tal vez solo era el "pre" antes de que tuvieran que salir al mundo e interpretar la escena de la familia perfecta y de recién casados felices.

—Bienvenida, señora Uchiha. —Le saludo un hombre de entrados años, a pesar de hablar japonés perfecto se notaba que no era su lengua materna, eso y su apariencia inglesa que le delataba, ¿Todos los mayordomos tenían que ser tan británicos? —Bienvenida a su hogar, permítame llevarla hasta su habitación, sus cosas llegaron hace un par de días.

—Gracias, Allen. —subió las escaleras dobles de su nuevo hogar, si la puerta de la entrada era impresionante, los acabados de la escalera lo eran aún más, siguió al mayordomo de la mansión hasta su recamara aunque ya conocía el camino.

Los Uchiha era una familia ostentosa, aquella casa en especial tenía un toque que la hacía parecer sacada de los palacetes europeos, ni siquiera en su familia había una edificación como aquella, a Tsunade le iban más los acabados modernos y vanguardistas y la familia de su padre le gustaba lo tradicional japonés.

Su habitación ocupaba poco menos de media ala de la mansión, pero estaba orgullosa del resultado final, al entrar había una pequeña sala con tele incluida, una puerta que llevaba a su estudio y biblioteca personal y una puerta corrediza donde se encontraba la verdadera recamara con dos puertas más al baño y el armario.

Reviso todo el lugar, su ropa, zapatos y joyas estaban en perfecto orden en el closet y todos sus libros llenaban las repisas de la biblioteca.

Ese era su pequeño paraíso en aquella enorme casa.

Cuando volvió a cruzar la puerta de la habitación ya vestía un pantalón negro ajustado, una blusa gris de manga corta y tacones de aguja que resonaban a cada paso que daba, su estómago ya le estaba exigiendo comida y ella planeaba complacerlo, aunque hubiera preferido que el comedor estuviera solo y no con su nuevo esposo.

—Buenos días. —Su saludo fue algo seco, no se molestó en mostrar una sonrisa o algún gesto de agradecimiento.

—Buenas días, Sakura-san. —

—El "-San" ya está de más, Sasuke. —Agrego una pieza de pollo a su plato y ensalada — Además ambos hemos vivido tanto tiempo fuera del país que ya podría preferir las hamburguesas sobre el ramen al escoger comida chatarra.

—Al menos me case con alguien que tiene un poco de sentido del humor. — la voz del Uchiha había salido con un poco de gracia, sorprendiendo a la pelirosa mientras trataba de buscar en sus memorias algo sobre el hombre que tenía frente a ella. Agradeció no haberse sonrojado al descubrir que tenía tanta información de él como del descongelamiento de los polos.

—Y yo con alguien que al menos habla.

—Supongo que me debo disculpar por mi actitud, debe saber que no es fácil pensar que tienes el control de tu vida y de la nada tu único hermano muere y debes ocupar el lugar de su plan de vida.

—Y yo que pensaba que a los Uchiha solo los movían los intereses, casi me haces sentir mal por haberme casado contigo para que mi padre me diera la silla principal de su empresa.

—Entonces que mal concepto tenías de mi hermano

—Te aseguro que fue tu hermano quien me hizo cambiar un poco la forma de verlos, de él es de quien tenía mayor estima.

—Para nadie era difícil amar al perfecto Uchiha Itachi. —un velo de nostalgia opaco completamente el resentimiento en aquellas palabras y eso fue algo que incluso a él mismo le sorprendió.

—¿Crecimos bajo la sombra de un gran árbol? —se burló la pelirosa, aquella platica sonaba tan cotidiana que incluso parecía extraña, algo debía de andar mal si ese hombre frente a ella era Sasuke Uchiha y la trataba como viejos compañeros después del mutismo de aquella semana.

—A veces hace falta luz para crecer totalmente.

—Aunque talar el árbol no siempre sea la solución más fiable. —Volvió a punzar, buscando al monstro detrás de la máscara.

—¿No se está volviendo muy agresiva esta platica para ser solo el almuerzo? — Sin embargo la respuesta solo fue una sonrisa, Sasuke tomo su copa de agua y se la llevo a los labios después de hablar con gracia.

—¿Lo dejamos para la cena? —imito el movimiento tomando su propia copa, la volcó un poco y un "Salud" se perfilo en sus labios.

—Si le incluimos un buen vino tal vez puedas convencerme.

—He escuchado muy buenas referencias de la cava de los Uchiha.

—Seguro que no le llegan ni de cerca a lo que se escucha de la de tu madre, incluso hay rumores de que ni siquiera tiene fin.

—¿Esos eran los cuentos que te contaban para dormir? Tsunade se debe de sentir orgullosa al saber que esos rumores existen.

—¿Entonces es mentira? —pregunto con falso pesar llevándose la mano al pecho para agregarle más dramatismo al asunto.

—Bueno, una vez me perdí dentro de ella, pero me encontraron 4 días después, tuve que sobrevivir tomando cosecha 1867 y 1859.

—Sí, la historia más trágica que he escuchado.

 **-.-.-.-.-En su lugar -.-.-.-.-**

—Buenos días, Tsunade. —Saludó Sakura entrando a la terraza de la mansión Haruno, su madre se encontraba sentada en una silla acolchonada mientras tomaba una copa de vino espumoso y leía una revista.

—Mi hija se digna a visitarme, ¿Cómo te trata la vida de casada? —cuestionó la rubia sin despegar los ojos de las páginas de economía.

—Mejor de lo que esperaba, excepto por las reporteras de revistas de chismes baratos.

—¿Te sigue molestando esa vulgar que escribió de ti? Hable con Ino para que la despidieran por atreverse a decir que necesitamos del dinero de los Uchiha y además dar a entender que gasto mi dinero en ropa en lugar de alimentar a hambrientos.

—¿Ino Yamanaka? —de toda aquella información que su madre le había soltado de golpe, el nombre de aquella mujer era el único que se le había quedado, poco le importaba si esa reportera de cuarta quedaba sin empleo toda la vida.

—¿Conocemos a otra Ino? —cuestiono como si eso fuera lo más obvio del mundo, tanto como que el cielo se ve azul y el sol brilla durante el día, ambas cosas que en ese momento carecían de importancia si alguien se ponía a discutirle acerca del verdadero color del cielo, las reflexiones de la luz o que el sol realmente no "sale". — ¿No sabías que es la nueva novia de Sasori? Al parecer van muy enserio.

—¿Sasori yendo enserio con alguien? —se rio la menor mientras agradecía con un gesto la copa de vino que le ofreció uno de los empleados de la casa, al ver que su madre no se reía supo que no estaba bromeando. —Bueno, si hay alguien en este mundo que pondría a Sasori en regla, solo podría ser esa mujer.

—¿Aún no superas aquel incidente de kindergarden, Sakura?

La burla de la rubia no se dejó esperar, aún era chistoso recordar a su pequeña hija enojada y declarándole la guerra a una pequeña Yamanaka solo porque lo había hecho mejor que ella en un número artístico, presumiendo a toda la escuela que era la mejor.

Ni siquiera iban en el mismo grado o grupo, Ino era menor que Sakura y cualquier posible entendimiento de amistad entre las dos niñas quedo roto ese día.

—No hablemos de agua pasada. ¿Padre no ha dicho nada acerca de la presidencia de la compañía? —

 **-.-.-.-.-En su lugar -.-.-.-.-**

—Uchiha-sama, buenos días, bienvenido.

Saludó la recepcionista de la empresa poniéndose de pie y haciendo una reverencia más pronunciada de lo que sería solo un cordial saludo, en cuando el muchacho se perdió en el pasillo tomo el teléfono y llamo a las secretarias de presidencia para que fueran preparándose.

A diferencia de Itachi, el hijo menor de Fogaku no visitaba las oficinas principales de la empresa tan seguido y cuando lo hacía, siempre se mostraba distante y frio ante los empleados, pasaba de todos con ese caminar elegante y peinado descuidado, su vista jamás veía a nadie en particular y tan solo entraba a la sala de juntas donde ya lo esperaban.

—Padre…

—Me alegra que hayas decidido venir tan pronto, Sasuke. — le invito a sentarse en la silla frente a su escritorio.

—Vayamos al grano, no quiero hacerte perder tu valioso tiempo. — se burló recordándole como Fogaku siempre le sermoneaba con que el tiempo era oro.

—Directo al punto entonces. — sonrió el mayor sin inmutarse ante la pobre provocación de su hijo. —Estarás 6 meses a prueba en el puesto que tenía Itachi, si demuestras que tienes la capacidad para manejar todo, la silla será tuya.

Los puños de Sasuke se tensaron bajo la mesa pero su seño no se movió ningún milímetro, aquello le parecía una estupidez, ya se había casado con la mujer que le había impuesto para tener el maldito control de _SharinganCorp_ y su padre aún creía que no estaba listo para aquello, no es que una cosa tuviera que ver con la otra pero él era el mejor de su clase, había aprendido a navegar en aquel mundo.

—La escuela no deja de ser un mini proyecto escolar comparado con la vida real, Sasuke. —Agrego el hombre antes de que el menor pudiera replicar algo, haciéndole enojar un poco más por la forma en que le había leído completamente.

—Esta prueba solo será un desperdicio de tiempo, sabes que lo haré bien, si no fuera así ni siquiera dejarías que lo intentara. —

Una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se dibujó en la cara del Sasuke antes de levantarse de la silla y caminar a la salida.

—Que no se te olvide ganarte a tus empleados, Sasuke. La lealtad de todo el personal estaba en Itachi, a él lo veían como su futuro jefe, por ahora tu solo eres el pequeño hermano que viene a remplazar la terrible perdida de un gran líder. Te estoy haciendo un favor en hacerles ver que te tienes que ganar este puesto.

—Tks…

Aún con lo enojado que estaba se abofeteo mentalmente para recuperar el control y no estrellar la puerta en el marco, a pesar de todo sabía que su padre tenía razón, sintió la mirada de las secretarias que estaban en el vestíbulo pero no volteo a verlas, tan solo entro por otra de las puertas que estaban en el piso: la oficina de vicepresidencia.

Cerro la puerta detrás casi como si fuera de porcelana, aquel lugar era donde había estado trabajando su hermano por años, se sentía como un intruso en aquel sitió que aún conservaba los recuerdos de Itachi: Un estante lleno de libros de economía internacional que el mismo ya había leído y otros básicos sobre el negocio familiar. Una sala con una pantalla encendida con el logo de la empresa, el escritorio de madera negra con un computador y la vista de Tokyo a su espalda.

Emocionalmente se sentía cansado, tomo asiento en uno de los sofá, sintiendo como su espalda se amoldaba a aquel mueble y relajándose. Se hubiera servido una copa de vino de la barra personal que tenía ahí, pero se sentía lo suficiente cansado como para preferir quedarse en su lugar.

Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, ignoró el tono y el mugre aparato volvió a sonar. Y otra vez lo hizo. No pensaba contestar, si era su madre entendería que estaba ocupado, su padre estaba al lado y con Suigetsu ya se podría arreglar luego.

Saboreo la victoria cuando el móvil dejo de sonar pero después empezaron a llegar múltiples mensajes. Rendido en que no lo iban a dejar descansar, vio la pantalla indicándole varias llamadas perdidas y múltiples mensajes de Hinata Hyuuga.

" _Sasuke, contesta el maldito celular"_

" _No te hagas el listo conmigo"_

" _¿No pensabas invitarme a la boda? No llego mi invitación"_

" _Estoy en Tokyo"_

" _Vamos a comer y me explicas de una vez porque rayos estas casado con la perra de Sakura Haruno"_

—Ahora es Sakura Uchiha— Pensó en voz alta ante ese último mensaje, a pesar de que no la conociera mucho y su único intercambio de palabras decentes fuera el de esa mañana, tampoco tenía derecho en decirle "Perra" a alguien que llevaba su apellido, aunque sea por casamiento.

Sasuke se llevó las manos a la cabeza y comenzó a darse un masaje ligero antes de teclear el nombre y dirección de un restaurant para arreglar todo aquello, sentía que la vida tenía un extraño humor que se complacía con joderle la existencia y darle más problemas que posibles soluciones.

Paso el resto de la tarde revisando documentos y poniéndose al día con las inversiones y proyectos de la empresa, todo parecía estar en un orden irreal e idílico, trabajo adelantado y ordenado en carpetas por fecha y hora que incluso un proyecto escolar se le quedaba corto.

Su padre había programado una junta en dos días para hacer el nombramiento oficial, en cualquier otra situación hubieran esperado darle más tiempo pero estando el puesto vacante, ocupaban a alguien para el trabajo ya.

En la universidad ya solo le faltaba entregar algunos proyectos finales, tenía una buena relación con los profesores y eso le había ayudado a conseguir un permiso para poder enviar vía electrónica todo y Suigetsu le apoyaría en caso de ser necesario, por lo que tendría que trabajar el doble entre la empresa y la escuela.

La hora de salida de los empleados llego, una secretaria bastante guapa le había interrumpido cada hora con la excusa de que si necesita algo, era muy recta para estarle coqueteando abiertamente pero Sasuke si había notado los esfuerzos, mismos que en ese momento le valían dos cacahuates.

Cuando entró al restaurante en el que había quedado con Hinata, la pelinegra ya estaba ahí, vestida con un palazzo negro y una blusa que dejaba ver la línea de su abdomen que estaba en la línea de ser lo suficientemente elegante para el lugar, llamaba la atención de todos ahí, solo hacía falta ver sus ojos para reconocerla como una Hyuuga, y ese largo cabello lacio y negro dejaba muy en claro que era la primogénita de Hiashi.

Barrió todas las mesas con la vista, tratando de encontrar algún pez gordo de la economía japonesa, dándose un golpe mental por haber escogido un lugar donde podría encontrarse con viejos conocidos de su padre o futuros socios. La metida de pata ya estaba hecha, al menos Hinata estaba lo suficiente de enojada para no correr a sus brazos y plantarle un beso que aparecería al día siguiente en una revista financiera con un título como: "¿Será unión Uchiha-Hyuuga y no Uchiha-Haruno?"

Lo último que ocupaba en ese momento era una tonta pelea con su padre y su nuevo suegro donde le recordaran como Itachi lo había podido hacer mil veces mejor. Al menos su nueva esposa ya no usaba el anillo de su hermano.

 _Click_

Escucho una campana dentro de su cabeza, recordándole que ahora su dedo portaba una alianza de oro que en cuanto pusiera su mano en la mesa dejaría claro su estado civil. Durante la mayoría del día –sobre todo en público- había mantenido la mano izquierda en su bolsillo de una manera casual, era un gesto natural en él que ni siquiera se había percatado del detalle.

—Hinata. — le saludo con un beso en la mejilla, algo normal en países extranjeros, sobretodo en el que ambos estudiaron y se conocieron.

—Sasuke. Mis felicitaciones por tu boda —sonrió la pelinegra, hablando un poco más fuerte de lo socialmente aceptado en un restaurant como aquel, llamando la atención de los comensales más cercanos que no tardaron en sacar sus teléfonos y mandar algún mensaje e incluso algunos se atrevieron a tomar una foto de forma incógnita a la pareja.

—Hinata, yo…

—Por favor, Sasuke, no me vayas a decir que tu padre te obligo o alguna cosa tan tonta como esa. —Le pidió con falso pesar la pelinegra mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho para darle más dramatismo a su pequeña actuación.

—Eres la menos indicada para hablar acerca de negocios familiares cuando te vieron de la mano de Inuzuka, tu matrimonio también tiene fecha y hora, Hinata.

—Y por eso me gustas, Sasuke, no esperas un cuento de hadas rosa, además que a mi padre le iba a dar un ataque cuando los presentara, eso sumado que eres mejor prospecto que Kiba, ni que decir de tus otras habilidades…

Una sonrisa coqueta escapa de los labios de la muchacha mientras se saca una de las zapatillas y por debajo del mantel estira su pierna para tocar la de su compañero de mesa.

—hmnp… —gruñe con diversión el pelinegro al sentirse alagado. —Yo quiero SharinganCorp y tú quieres Byakugan, no entiendo porque en este arreglo ambos podemos ganar.

Esas palabras solo hacen que la sonrisa de Hyuuga se ensanche más, que con aquellos ojos de un brilloso color luna bien podría competir con el gato de Cheshire, complacida con aquella respuesta decide satisfacer un poco más a su exnovio y nuevo amante poniendo su pie justo en medio de las piernas del muchacho y comenzando a mover sus dedos.

—Eres el único heredero ahora, ¿Por qué tenías que casarte con esa? —baja su pie recordando que antes de ver al pelinegro estaba lo suficientemente enojada, no es que fuera bipolar, pero Sasuke era un hombre tan guapo que a veces se le olvidaba que también era un cretino.

—Asuntos familiares —La respuesta fue simple, si bien Hinata era una mujer guapa y que él consideraba inteligente, eso no le daba derecho a meterse en sus asuntos, bastante tenía ya con su padre queriendo controlar su vida como para que también ella se metiera.

La cena transcurrió tranquila a pesar de los pequeños altercados del principio, el Uchiha se las arregló para convencer a Hinata de que su unión con Sakura no era más que una transacción para que su padre le dejara la empresa familiar y de paso quedarse con un porcentaje de la HS-Hospital, omitiendo completamente las nuevas cláusulas que el señor Haruno había puesto.

—¿Y no te pondrás celoso viéndome con Kiba, cariño? —pregunto imitando la voz de una niña inocente, junto sus dedos en su pecho e incluso bajo la vista.

—Mientras no se te peguen las pulgas…

 **-.-.-.-.-En su lugar -.-.-.-.-**

 **Este capítulo no me salió tan largo como me hubiera gustado pero logre tomarme un tiempo entre mis estudios para plasmar todas las ideas que tenía para él. Ya apareció Hinata /Que la odio y me encanta 3/**

 **Poco a poco las cosas van cayendo en su lugar para que las piezas comiencen a moverse.**

 **Jmypz** **:** Tarde mucho en actualizar, pero lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta el cap, espero que lo hayas disfrutado aunque este cortito.

 **dianalaurazb** : Por supuesto que Ino no puede faltar, pero esta vez va a entrar como cuñada de Saku, jamás he hecho un SasoIno, pero pues vamos a ver cómo me sale este, todo se puede "Yei"

Itachi sería muy bueno si se "hiciera aún lado" para que Saku y Sasuke estuvieran juntos, y de forma curiosa esa es una idea que tenía para otro fic que están en hiatus, aunque en aquel son adolescentes, aquí quiero mostrar una faceta más madura de los personajes, (Esa es una razón del porque el otro esta en Hiatus, no he logrado sacar la concentración necesaria para plasmar a adolescentes, a pesar de que la mayoría de las veces yo actúe como una. Que triste es la vida.

Y con lo del NejiSaku… si habrá interacción entre ellos, aunque aún no revelaré si será romántica o no. :P Soy mala.

 **cinlayj2** **:** Mi plan es que no se enamoren pronto. Después de todo apenas se van conociendo estoy en un punto de la vida donde el amor a primera vista ya no existe. Que sad mi vida, lo se, pero pues ni modo. Quiero que sea poco a poco.

 **DULCECITO311** : A mi tambien me gusta que Karin sea amiga de Sakura, no se, veo una combinación muy loca entre estas dos mujeres. Antes si era 100% SasuSaku, pero pues ya estoy más abierta a otras posibilidades, de cualquier manera, este fic si es SasuSaku.

 **Adrit126** **:** Sasuke será un poco puto al principio, pero no te preocupes, Sakura no se dejará, y si, Itachi es el chico perfecto, ¡PORQUE TENIA QUE MORIR, DIOS, PORQUE?

 **Andy.T.P** **:** Dejarse el anillo fue un signo de respeto hacia Itachi, y todavía lo guarda, ella tiene su "ExBox" en su closet, no te proecupes, n.n y Sasuke tambien quería con todo su kokoro a Itachi pero con lo frio que es, no lo veo dando tristes entrevistas a la prensa y nada por el estilo.

 **Guest** : El suiKarin siempre es divertido, y si es algo que tengo en mente, ya llegará el momento en que veremos si Suigetsu puede ser ese príncipe vestido en cuero negro con fusta incluida que Karin tanto busca. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**En su lugar**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **xSouh**

El día en la oficina había sido pesado, después de hablar con Tsunade durante media mañana se había dirigido directo a la oficina donde ya la esperaba una pila enorme de papeleo que se había acomodado durante sus pequeñas vacaciones, hojeo todas rápidamente, buscando acomodarlas en orden de importancia. Uno a uno fue desapareciendo a lo largo del día, atendió llamadas de proveedores, firmó contratos y devolvió correos electrónicos. A pesar de todo había extrañado aquello, esa era su vida.

Las luces del jardín se encendieron cuando su coche atravesó la puerta principal, el coche de Sasuke aún no estaba en el garage así que aún tenía la casa para ella, atravesó los pasillos hasta su habitación, donde se deshizo de su ropa y se metió a la tina abriendo todas las llaves para que se llenara más rápido. Su piel contra la porcelana templada no le molestó, su cuerpo se relajó ante la creciente agua que empezaba a cubrirla. A tientas busco su móvil para poner algo de música mientras veía si tenía algún mensaje importante.

La mayoría podía esperar al día siguiente o más tarde, el único que contestó fue el de Sasori quien quería reunirse al día siguiente con ella. Mandó un emoji y le dijo que esperaba que llevara a su nueva cuñada y dejó el celular al lado.

Desde su habitación no se lograba escuchar si la puerta principal había sido abierta o alguien más había llegado a la casa, pero había prometido cenar con Sasuke, así que en contra de su voluntad se vistió con un vestido sencillo que había comprado durante la luna de miel. No tenía ganas de ponerse formal para una cena en su propia casa.

Cuando bajó las escaleras su esposo aún no estaba, miró su reloj y ya pasaba de las ocho de la noche, la mayoría de los horarios de trabajo jamás iban más de las seis de la tarde aunque podía entender que al apenas regresar tendría mucho trabajo atrasado. Fue directo a la cocina donde un hombre con delantal blanco agregaba especies a una sartén haciendo un toda la habitación oliera de forma deliciosa.

—Buenas noches, Sakura-Sama, ¿Gusta que le ponga la mesa? —le preguntó el cocinero, la pelirosa buscó en su memoria el nombre del hombre pero se dio cuenta que no lo sabía.

—Muchas gracias, pero yo misma puedo terminar aquí, puede retirarse a descansar.

Dos minutos antes le había parecido fácil despachar al empleado, ¿que tan difícil podría ser aquello? Ella había vivido durante toda su carrera universitaria sola y sin necesidad de personal que hiciera todo por ella. Encontrar los platos no había sido tan difícil, los cubiertos y servilletas solo un poco, pero el sacacorchos si se convirtió en misión imposible.

—¿Buscas algo? —La voz a sus espaldas le sacó de su pelea interna donde maldecía a las interminables filas de cajones y alacenas.

—¿Sabes dónde está el sacacorchos? —Gruñó la pelirosa, levantando una mano para enseñarle una botella de vino que necesitaba urgentemente destapar. —Uno pensaría que no se necesitan mil platos en una casa donde solo viven dos personas.

—Deja te ayudo — intervino Sasuke, abriendo uno o dos cajones antes de dar con el objeto deseado por su esposa. Había entrado a la cocina buscando un vaso de agua antes de irse a su habitación a terminar uno de los proyectos que aún tenía pendientes de la universidad, ya con el estómago lleno, pero los ruidos que llegaban desde la cocina le habían llamado la atención, se sorprendió al ver a Sakura vestida con un sencillo atuendo playero y revoloteando por todos lados mientras maldecía en silencio algo que seguramente ni siquiera el ella entendía, en la isla que estaba en el centro de la cocina había dos platos servidos, aún humeantes que llenaban toda la habitación de un olor que si no hubiera cenado ya le hubiera hecho gruñir el estómago,

Eso le había recordado que había quedado en cenar con ella.

El mundo de los negocios era frío y despiadado, no había lugar para los errores ni debilidades, pero para Sasuke las cuestiones sociales siempre eran un poco más difícil. Eso había sido algo en lo que por mucho que se esforzara jamás ni siquiera rivalizó con Itachi.

—¿Día pesado? — preguntó Sakura viendo como su nuevo esposo servía dos copas de vino.

—De muerte. —Sasuke la acompañó en la cena, sin mencionar que ya había cenado previamente, no se terminó la porción completa de la comida aunque la copa si se vació.

No hubo mucha conversación, la mente del pelinegro aún estaba en la cena anterior, en Inuzuka y en todo lo que ello conllevaba, el enojo hacia su padre por obligarlo a casarse con la completa desconocida que comía frente a él con elegancia a pesar de su vestuario o el cabello amarrado en un nudo simple sobre su nuca.

Odiaba tanto como extrañaba a Itachi, si no hubiera muerto no tendría que estar ahora mismo viviendo su vida a medias, con malditos empleados que lo veían como un usurpador, con una esposa de la que apenas sabía su nombre y una ex novia que creía que podía manejarlo.

696969696969696969696696969696969696969

Durante el desayuno ambos habían acordado que Sasuke la llevaría a la oficina, Sakura había odiado salir de casa sin su coche pero sabía que era preferible hacer este tipo de apariciones públicas antes de dar una exclusiva oficial, había estado usando su sortija, aunque su mano en la bolsa del saco o en el pantalón cuando estaba en lugares públicos no había ayudado mucho.

Siempre había un reportero o dos por las calles de Tokio y no les fallaron cuando un flash les disparó al momento en que Sasuke bajó del coche para abrirle la puerta a la pelirosa y se despidieron con una sonrisa amable después de ver las cámaras.

Sakura camino directo por el pasillo, dando un ligero asentimiento con la cabeza a todos aquellos que la saludaban mientras se abría paso hasta el elevador. Ese día tenía una junta con accionistas de Taiwán y después almuerzo con Sasori, así que su mañana pasó rápido entre todos los papeles con los que aún no se ponía al día.

—Sakura, cuantos años sin verte querida hermana mía. — Si la Haruno -Ahora Uchiha- tuviera que describir a su pelirrojo hermano con una palabra, definitivamente seria "Idiota"

Sasori era un hombre alto, ella le llegaba apenas al hombro, pelirrojo como su padre y con los ojos color miel como Tsunade, con el tipo de personalidad bohemia que solo un artista que nació en cuna de oro se puede permitir, siempre vestía de colores oscuros y utilizaba gafas de sol, además de tener un rostro perfecto que parecía tallado en mármol que hacía que incluso Sakura le tuviera un poco de envidia.

Pocas personas lo asociaban con el apellido Haruno, Su firma como artista y por cómo era conocido era Akatsuna No Sasori.

—No los suficientes para que me extrañaras, al parecer.

—No seas mala conmigo, Saku-Chan, soy tu hermano favorito. — se quejó mientras se tumbaba de manera despreocupada en una de las sillas frente al escritorio.

—Eres mi único hermano, idiota.

—y eso también te hace en mi hermana favorita, la más querida y por la que más me preocupo. —bromeó mientras tomaba una libreta que tenía en su escritorio y comenzaba a garabatear en una hoja al azar.— ¿cómo te va con el Uchiha?

—Dormimos lo suficientemente lejos como para poder descansar sin estar pensando en que alguien me va a atravesar el pecho con una daga llena de ajo.

—¿Entonces no han tenido sexo?

—¿Sabes que es un poco incómodo hablar con mi hermano sobre si he tenido o no sexo con alguien? Yo no te pregunto si haz tenido sexo con Ino.

—¿Te interesa mi vida sexual con Ino? — una sonrisa ladina apareció en su rostro, despegando sus ojos del cuaderno donde dibujaba para ver a Sakura directamente. — Nos va muy bien, en mi último viaje a América del Sur encontré un libro que hace que el kamasutra parezca bibliografía para preescolar, vienen unos movimientos de lengua que deberían de ser de conocimiento obligatorio para todos, Ino y yo hemos perfeccionado cinco de los siete.

—Y decía que no era una cerda — se quejó en voz baja la pelirosa mientras trataba de sacar de su mente cualquier imagen mental que tuviera de su hermano, eso no era sano para nadie.

—La pregunta anterior era sería, Sakura — suspiró Sasori — Ino me dijo que ayer alguien vió a Uchiha en un restaurant con Hinata Hyuuga, y no se que tanto sepas, pero Ino asegura que ellos estaban en una clase de relación. No quiero que salgas lastimada por un idiota, Sasuke no es Itachi.

—No soy una ingenua, Saso-Chan.

—Pues parece que si, porque le seguiste el juego a padre. Sabes que odio que te controle así. Tu no tenías porque haberte casado con nadie por un trato absurdo, ¿Por dinero? Tenemos suficiente dinero como para comprar la mitad de Japón si quisiéramos. ¿Por interés? Lo dudo mucho, ademas fuiste libre cuando el idiota de Itachi murió.

—Tal vez porque yo soy como padre, o incluso como Tsunade. Yo jamás creí en el amor, Sasori. Yo creo en el dinero, en el poder. Yo no puedo ser un artista de alma libre como tu.

696969696969696969696969696696969696969696969669696969696

— _¿Verde o azul? — preguntó un hombre alto, con el cabello amarrado a una coleta mientras le mostraba dos tiras de paletas de colores._

— _Verde pistache queda mejor con la madera del piso — aceptó Sakura mientras ponía la paleta sobre una foto que asemejaba el material — ¿Rojo o negro para el vestido de la ceremonia de graduación?_

— _El negro es elegante pero el rojo te va muy bien — sonrió pasando la página para elegir el color de otra habitación — Si seguimos eligiendo colores así seguro la casa terminará como arcoíris._

— _Entonces nos sentiremos estofados por la diseñadora de interiores que contratamos. — bromeó dándole un sorbo a su café antes de seguir tecleando el final de su tesis._

— _¿Sabes...? Nunca imaginé que mi vida iba a convertirse en algo tan cotidianamente cómodo. Siempre pensé que terminaría con una esposa diferente, me alegra tener que casarme contigo._

696969669696969696969696969696969696969696969696696969696

—El sábado es la cena de caridad de NamikazeMotors. —

Sasuke aún no sabía si había sido correcto decir aquello, era claro que era una invitación pero Sakura se veía... diferente esa tarde. No es que la conociera lo suficiente para poder asegurar que estaba enojada por algo. Había subido al coche en cuanto le abrió la puerta y desde entonces no habían dicho una palabra.

El tráfico había sido pesado en el centro de la ciudad, disminuyendo entre más salían hasta llegar a los suburbios, aún así la pelirosa no había quitado su vista de la ventana desde que arrancó el coche.

No tenía mucha experiencia en relaciones, cuando Hinata se enojaba por algo empezaba a hablar y hablar hasta que sacaba todo su coraje y después terminaban teniendo sexo o algo así. Cuando la Hyuuga se enojaba de verdad entonces entraba en una ley del hielo pero dejaba claro que estaba enojada. Ahora Sasuke simplemente estaba perdido con la mujer que iba de copiloto.

—¿A qué hora comienza ? — preguntó finalmente, recordaba haber visto un papel de algún evento de esa empresa pero no le prestó mucha atención, apenas era martes, por lo que decidió que tenía cosas más importantes que atender.

—A las 07:00, podríamos llegar incluso tarde, eso se convertirá en una reunión de secundaria a la que no estoy seguro si quiero ir.

—¿Aún no haz hablado con nadie desde que llegaste?

—No ha sido tan fácil ponerme al tanto de la empresa. —La voz había sonado más amarga de lo que a cualquiera de los dos les hubiera gustado, al menos ahora entendían porque la gente se debería de conocer antes de casarse.

Sasuke se había tenido que morder la lengua para no decir algo sobre el hecho de que el nunca había sido considerado para el puesto que ahora tenía, incluso estaba desapegado de la actualidad de la empresa, desventajas de estar en el extranjero. Y de no procurar a su familia.

—Te entiendo un poco, yo no soy la mayor, en un principio Sasori era quien estaba siendo preparado por papá, lo llevaba a la empresa desde que tenía cinco años, todo perfecto hasta que se reveló y dijo que el no quería hacerse cargo de nada, que él era un artista de nacimiento y nunca podría pasas horas y horas en una oficina con una corbata que quiera estrangular su cuello.

—Nunca he visto a tu hermano. —confesó mientras giraba para entrar por el portón de la casa, haciendo memoria de las fiestas a las que había asistido de pequeño.

—Claro que lo haz visto, solo que no lo asocias con el apellido Haruno, Akatsuna No Sasori tal vez te suene mejor.

—¿Akatsuna No Sasori es un Haruno?

—¿No te pareció raro que la casa tenga demasiados cuadros y esculturas de el ?

—Tal vez sólo era fan, no sería raro que quisieras decorar el salón con el arte de uno de los mejores artistas contemporáneos.

—Y por eso tienes más cuadros de Sasori que el museo de Tokio. —se burló con humor la Haruno— aunque a tu favor no es el único artista del que tenemos arte. Hay de Akatsuki en general.

Eso era algo en lo que Sakura no mentía, ni siquiera sabía cuántos artículos de Akatsuki había en su casa, alguna ventaja había que tener ser la hermana de uno de los miembros.

Había sido un proyecto que había iniciado con el único fin de crear arte, jóvenes talentosos reunidos, el sueño de cualquiera, pero al final se había convertido en algo más, no había definición para lo que era, tal vez una academia o solo un estudio. Sakura alguna vez les había dicho que eran como una editorial, pero en lugar de hacer libros hacían arte.

Sasori era uno de los miembros fundadores, aunque nunca quiso meterse en la parte administrativa cuando crecieron más de lo que esperaban, para eso había gente como Konan, Yahiko o Kakazu.

6969696969696969696969696969696

— _¿Estás segura que quieres este cuadro en el salón principal? —La risa de Itachi había escapado de sus labios al volver a evaluar aquella obra, el artista aún era nuevo y solo tenía una pintura en toda la galería. Itachi no tenía problemas en quitar el viejo cuadro que estaba por perder su lugar, una obra original de un artista de renombre del surrealismo que valía 1000 veces más que la pintura que Sakura quería._

— _¿También vamos a cambiar la fuente que está en el jardín interior? Parece que ya vió mejores tiempos, podemos pasar antes de regresar al aeropuerto._

— _Vayamos a despedirnos de Sasori y Deidara entonces, antes de que te terminen regalando otra esculturas y tengamos que abrir un salón solo para todas las que ya tienes._

 _696969669696969696969696969696696969696969696969696_

 **Tengo que aceptar que este capítulo me ha costado un poco porque no quiero villanizar (?) a nadie. Ninguno de los personajes son malos, tan solo son personas viviendo su vida y buscando lo mejor para sí mismos.**

 **Sasuke y Sakura no se van a odiar, al menos no de primera instancia, ellos ni siquiera se conocen y ambos se casaron buscando un beneficio mayor.**

 **Tampoco se van a amar de un capítulo a otro.**


End file.
